Letters to Senator Kelly
by DoomGloomandSparkles
Summary: Because it bothered me that they didn't show any of the normal mutants that would have been affected by the mutant registration act. These are letters to the senator that could have been written by the people who would have been affected by this law.
1. Chapter one

**These are letters based on the response to the mutant registration act. I have read a few of the comic books, and watched the movies. It always disturbed me that they always showed the super amazingly powerful mutants, like the X-men or the Brotherhood, but they never put any emphasis in the movies on the normal mutants. The mutant regestration act is something that could very easily happen in a world where people become so uncomfortable and afraid that they decide the only way to not be afraid anymore is control over that which makes them afraid. Senator Kelly is a senator. While he may be a bigot, he is not evil. Senators represent the will of the people who elect them. **

**I really and truly did not intend to ever show this, but my teacher decided to assign us a project where we have to use social media for a week. I chose fanfiction, and am therefore publishing this.**

**I don't own a car. Or a cell phone. Or the X-men.**

Dear senator Kelly,

My name is Lilly. I have lived in this state since I was three years old, and I'm almost twenty two. I voted for you in the primary election, although when you discover who I am that may come as a shock. I have been tormented most of my life for circumstances outside of my control.

You see when I was ten years old my family lived in this huge house in San Diego. There was an apple tree outside of it and my cousin and I climbed that tree almost every year before thanksgiving in order to get the last of the apples. We had always been careful because it was a fairly big tree, but this year we were playing instead of paying attention to what we were doing. This resulted in my cousin falling out of the tree and landing on his arm. I didn't really remember what had happened for a very long time after that. All I knew was that his arm was healed and that we weren't allowed to play in the tree anymore.

It turns out that was the first time my abilities surfaced. You see, I'm a mutant. I have the ability to heal almost every injury. The kids at school discovered that I was different, and lets just say they weren't very kind. I was actually lucky compared to some of the horror stories I have heard from others like me. My Grandpa was a mutant, as were my cousins and my aunt. My parents knew that this was going to be a possibility, and they loved me anyways. They didn't treat me any differently even when we had rocks being thrown through our windows, and hate messages spray painted on our house.

I was a teacher for almost two years. I was upfront about my mutation, and my boss said that it didn't matter to her as long as I was discreet about it. Recently she was forced to fire me when a student told their parents I was a mutant. Lately you have pushed for a law making it so that all mutants will be forced to register who and what they are. Most mutants are underemployed or homeless. Nobody wants to hire somebody that can make them lose business, even if they aren't bigoted. Forcing these people to register will take away any chance they have of hiding what they are from the people that would avoid hiring them simply because they are different.

I voted for you because I thought that you would make the world a safer place for mutants and humans to live together in peace. Yes, there are bad mutants out there, the same way that there are bad humans. But there are also good mutants, the same way that there are good humans. I understand the fear that leads people into hurting others who are perceived as stronger than them, but forcing those who don't want to be known to reveal themselves simply to put others minds at rest is ridiculous.

Everybody has special talents. All people, mutant and human alike are good at something nobody else is. The difference is that mutants are shunned for their gifts. This law, if it is passed will make it so that hiding their talents in order to be accepted will no longer be legal.

Please reconsider passing this law. I believe that it will affect many lives negatively, and not just the lives of mutants like me. It will affect the humans as well. It is easier to have a vague dislike or a general hatred. Putting a face to a name will not humanize mutants. It will lead to another Salem witch trial, in which anybody could be the spawn of the devil. Mutants can live with humans. We simply haven't been given the chance too.

Sincerely,

Lilly Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super sorry about not updating, but I have to warn those that read this that I am a college student whose spends most of my time studying, at work or going to school. I will update when i can, but it won't be as often as I would like. Sorry.**

**disclaimer: do I look like Stan Lee? Or Michael Eisner? No? Darn it. **

Dear Senator.

My name is Evan Douglas. I discovered I was a mutant when I was five years old. While some mutants look human, there are others out there that look different. When I was five years old I became very, very ill. My parents thought I was dying because of how high my temperature was. They rushed me to the hospital, and I stayed there for a week before I started changing. You see, some mutants can pass as human. I am one of the ones that can't. I do not, and never will look human. This law will not affect me, because I bear the signs of my mutation for everybody to stare at. Some people are lucky. They can hide who and what they are. This law, if passed will make it so that they too will be stared at, they too will no longer be considered human.

Nobody wants to hire somebody would could get their company shut down. The best job I have ever had was as a fry cook in McDonalds. I am twenty three years old, and I have been homeless since I was sixteen. I do not tell you this as a sob story. Instead I wish to say why I am violently opposed to this law, and all that it would mean for mutants like me. My primary concern is for jobs. But what about children with mutations?

My parents ended up taking me out of school because of how bad it was. Children are cruel. Adults can be worse. When my father lost his job because of a rumor that mutations can only be passed paternally, I left home and I never went back. I got my GED. Although I never had the money for college I read every damn book I could get my hands on to figure out what the hell was wrong with people, what the hell was wrong with me.

It turns out that there was nothing wrong with me. Instead there was something wrong with the people around me that thought I was less because I was different. I understand that you are not making this law to be hurtful. This law was made to help assuage the fears of people who think that having mutants hiding in plain sight could destroy their way of life. The general view of mutants is that you are either the X-men type who destroy things by accident, or you are like the Brotherhood who destroy things on purpose. Nobody ever notices those of us who just want to live their lives without having things thrown at us when we walk down the street. Nobody pays attention to the ugly mutants. Whether this is because they don't want to look or they don't care nobody knows.

You can't pass this law. Not only would it make it so that mutants would be looked at as monsters more than they already are, it would cause a panic. We are a part of your world now whether you like it or not. We will always be a part of your world.

Sincerely,

Evan Douglas.


	3. Chapter 3

To Senator Kelly,

I am not a mutant, nor have I ever been. I voted for this law because I thought it would keep my children safe. However, this was before I discovered something very important. My son is a mutant. I figured this out July of last year. I was late for work and was driving as fast as I could to get Charlie and my daughter, Josie to daycare. Suddenly a big rig was speeding down the road in front of us and I swerved as fast as I could to avoid it. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was heading and we went off the side of the on ramp. We were rushing towards the ground and I was panicking, thinking we were going to die. Josie was screaming, terrified somewhere in the background and Charlie was absolutely silent. I didn't notice the car wasn't moving anymore for a few seconds but when I managed to look, there we were on the ground. Nobody was hurt. Somehow we had moved from being fifty feet up in the air to the ground. I didn't know what had happened, but when we went to the hospital after the ambulance came Charlie showed up positive for the X-gene. My four and a half year old son had saved my life, and the life of his three year old sister.

After this I started thinking. What kind of life will my son have if this law passes? Will he be accepted for who he is, even if he is registered by the government? If he wants to join the X-men, or another mutant rights group will his identity be blasted all over the damn internet in minutes? And what kind of life will we have? My husband divorced me three months ago because he was afraid of what would happen once it got out that his son was a mutant. John wanted us to give Charlie up to the foster care system and I refused. He was afraid for Josie, afraid for me and afraid for himself. I wouldn't give Charlie up, so he left. I got the divorce papers in the mail a month later.

If this law passes, will we be able to live normal lives? Or will we be stared at when we walk down the street? I dont even know if Josie is a mutant. The doctor we went to says that the gene typically doesn't show up until six. There is nothing wrong with being a mutant, but some people don't seem to understand this. I have honestly been thinking about going back to my home country. Ever since my son teleported another kids toy into his arms when they were fighting over it, I have been strongly encouraged not to return and to take my children with me. I don't know what I am going to do. Things are bad now. How much worse will they get when this law is passed? This law that I voted for? I don't want to leave this country. My parents left their home to get away from poverty and despair, so that my brothers and I could have a better life than the one that they had. How sad and strange is it, that the place they fled to is one where because of my children's genetic makeup I can't hold a job or pay for a house? Once, I was a lawyer at one of the best firms in America. Now I'm a part time secretary in a dentists office, because the law firm didn't want anybody that could cause controversy working for them. My son is a mutant, and while I don't care everybody else seems too. Please don't pass this law. I want my children to be able to walk down the streets, letting people get to know them for who they are and not what they are.

Sincerely,

Melissa Perez.


End file.
